scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Grey DeLisle
| POB= Fort Ord, California, USA | job= Voice actor; singer | notable role(s)= Daphne Blake Shannon Blake ''SDMI'' Daphne Blake Paula Rogers }} Grey DeLisle (pronounced De-lyle) is an American voice actress, singer-songwriter, and comedienne. Roles include Mandy on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Vicky on Fairly OddParents, Dr. Rebecca Holiday on Generator Rex, Frankie Foster on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender. She took over the role of Daphne Blake from the late Mary Kay Bergman, a personal friend and animation voice-over teacher. Following her third marriage, she slowly (at least in Scooby-Doo) transitioned her name to Grey DeLisle-Griffin, then finally to Grey Griffin. Voice roles ''Night of the Living Doo'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (film) ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (video game) This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' This is a console video game. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? This is a console video game. ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' This is the first time Daphne's surname is included in the credits. ''Scooby-Doo! First Frights'' This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp'' This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' State Farm commercials Uncredited. ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' Stoopid Buddy Stoodios's LEGO stop motion shorts These are animated shorts, using real LEGO Scooby-Doo! minigures. All the roles are uncredited. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! This is the first TV series to have Daphne's surname in the credits. ''Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror Songs performed ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Interviews * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase VHS and DVD featurette * Scooby-Doo! The Whole World Loves You! featurette, featured on the bonus disc of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2015 Notes/trivia * DeLisle and Kate Micucci were guest judges on the Scooby-Doo-themed series premiere of the Food Network's Cupcake Wars Kids, on December 28, 2015."Scooby Doo Cupcakes". Food Network. Retrieved on December 28, 2015.Knoop, Doug (December 27, 2015). "Kids Wage 'Cupcake Wars" on Dec. 27". Seattle Times. Retrieved December 28, 2015. References External links * , the free encyclopedia * Grey DeLisle @ Twitter Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Musicians Category:Night of the Living Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare actors Category:Scooby-Doo! First Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays actors Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Unmasked actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery actors Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! actors Category:Voice actors Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? actors